Bittersweet Paradise
by RustysApocalypse
Summary: Reader x France You are forced by your parents to move to a boarding school near Paris, France. Being unable to speak a word of French, you find it difficult to fit in and don't attract very many friends. However, this doesn't stop you from developing feelings for a Frenchman named Francois. -Rated M for later chapters-


"You're going to this school and that's FINAL!" Were the last words you heard from your father before you were rushed to the airport, and onto a flight to Paris, France. You had done it this time. You pissed off you entire family to the point where you were up and shipped off to a boarding school in France. You had no problem with this, of course, your family was almost unbearable to be around. The constant fighting with your parents, the constant anger and hostility. It was nice to be out of the house and away from all the bullshit.

The issue, however, was that you didn't speak a lick of French. You had hoped to take French classes in high school, but never really could get the hang of it. Feminine and masculine nouns? There's no way you'd be able to understand that. This also meant that school was going to be an absolute bitch for you. You were promised that it'd be an English speaking school. At least that was some sort of hope. Then again, you remember all those times that your father promised you a puppy and how many times those weren't true. Hopefully he wouldn't be lying about this one.  
Your arms sat folded across your chest as you stared out the window. You could only hear your parents complaining about how unbelievable you were. They were only ranting about your behavior and who you were. Your shoved your headphones into your ear and turned up the music to drown them out. It was the least you could do. At least that way, you'd be able to maybe sort of forget about the hell that was going to occur soon. Soon enough, you felt the car harshly stop at the departure gate and a booming voice that roared over the volume of your music shouting, "OUT!"  
The scowl that plastered your lips was intense. Daggers that shot from your eyes were sharp enough to pierce a rhino's tusk immediately. You got out of the car and had your luggage tossed down onto the ground. Your father did nothing but wave goodbye. You looked to your mother for some sort of help and sympathy. You didn't get it. You got a snarl shot back in your direction. Unbelievable. After you picked up your luggage, you walked into the airport and looked through your papers for the criteria. Your gate, your flight number, etc. There was not much left but to go to the gate and just sit and wait. You constantly told yourself not to cry, and so far it was working. Your phone did a little beep and you looked down to be greeted with a text from Alfred.

Text: I can't believe they're making you go! :( I'll get you home soon, I am the hero afterall!

A smile couldn't help but creep onto your face. You wished you could reply, but your phone credits hadn't been renewed that month. All you could do was mentally thank him. As you laid back in your chair, you just waited and waited until you could hear an announcement stating that it was time for you to leave. You frowned. Here we go.  
You sat on the plane with your arms crossed across your chest. Hot angry tears streamed down your face as you watched and felt the plane begin to pull into the runway despite you telling yourself that you wouldn't dare allow them too. Huffily, you rubbed them off your face to avoid any conflict with fellow passengers and practically shoved your head through the window. You focused on the sounds around you, considering you had to shut off your phone temporarily. Passengers chatting with one another, the sound of bags going up into their compartments. The heels of the flight attendants, who hurried up and down the aisles as usual to remind passengers to shut off their cellphones. They wore that faux smile on their face as though they were genuinely happy to be flying. There's no way anybody would love flying, especially flight attendants who had to do this every day. Off in the near distance, the soft hum of the plane engine was beginning to lull you into a deep sleep. The thought of sleep was heavenly. It meant a temporary paradise away from the harsh reality you're facing.  
You slowly shut your eyes and let the sweet joy of sleep engulf you into darkness.


End file.
